Yeti
Personality/Behavior Despite their imposing appearance, Yeti are surprisingly cordial and friendly with all new aquaintances, seeing all sentient beings as part of one large extended family born from the womb of the "White Mother" whom they worship as a goddess. They are a very proud and noble people and can be fierce if they are threatened but are normally far more gentle and affectionate with friends and loved ones. Hospitality is one of their most prominent ideals and will always treat any and all visitors with the utmost respect and kindness while in their homes. Description/Biology Yeti are tall, powerfully build humanoids standing around 7-8 feet tall with long arms and legs, large hands and immense feet. Their skin is a dark grey but most of their bodies are covered with a soft coat of white fur with only their faces, chest/stomach, hands and feet bare. Males tend to grow beards as well. Their faces are humanoid but do have a somewhat distinct muzzle like shape to the nose along with pointed ears and a pair of black horns that curve off the back of the head, curling downwards and forward again. Climate/Terrain Snowy mountains and tundra. Territories Hunting/Trading parties operate all across snow covered regions of the northern and northeastern white mountains and southern tundra of Bitterchill but their ancestral homeland is a canyon at the mouth of a large thermal vent known as "Varsuud Me'rathaka" which translates into "Breath of the White Mother". Society Yeti society is primitive yet functional made up of a definite caste system with defined gender roles and are split into two distinct spans of time within the year. All able bodied men an women are expected to be part of a hunting and trading party which ventures away from their home for months at a time (known as "Time of Sundering") to gather enough supplies and provisions to last throughout the harsh winter through hunting, gathering and trading. Only mothers, children, elders and the sick or injured remain behind to watch over the homes. During the winter however when they return, it is a time of celebration, new love, new life (all Yeti try to plan conception so they give birth during this time) and the time all Yeti cherish more than any other. Species Relations Due to their remote location, Yeti know nothing of natural enemies and except all potential new friends. They frequently trade with Dwarves; usually animal pelts, meat and rare winter herbs for better quality tools or weapons and have a particular kinship with Trolls and Ogres who they believe are actual blood relatives due to similar physical features. Gender Relations/Roles Males and females within the hunting parties tend to fall more into the traditional roles with men as hunters and women as gatherers. In the home men and women share equal responsibility in maintaining their dwelling and raising of children. Both appreciate and respect each other as equals. Love/Courtship Among all features synonymous with love and courtship is the Yeti's massive feet. They believe that large feet are a sign of good health and vitality so males and females alike will normally seek out a mate with the largest feet they can find and then test the waters to see if they connect on a romantic level. Due to the overall loving and affectionate nature all Yeti's have with each other, there is rarely a snubbed advance from either gender. Sex Yeti feet are highly erogenous and each is different in unique in their own way. A mate will often spend an hour or more of foreplay exploring every subtle groove, wrinkle and crevace on their lifemates feet to find just the perfect way to arouse and please them. This foreplay will most commonly last far longer than the actual coitus which plays out relatively quick after all the mounting arousal from both parties. Tickling is also quite frequently a pleasurable and playful activity and is practiced openly with close friends and family as well as a lover. In the event of one who has lost their mate or who suffers great lonliness from their true love being away from home, is not uncommon for others to offer their comfort both emotionally and physically to ease their sorrow. Birthrights :::Frostborn: Yeti are immune to the effects of the cold and can survive even in the most unbearable sub zero temperatures. :::'''Mountain Men: '''Yeti are naturally adept climbers and can scale vast and treacherous mountains without the need for climbing gear. Favored Class Those in the hunting parties tend to mix elements of both Warrior and Ranger in their training while the only magic users would be tribal Shamans among the elders back home. Combat Yeti detest unecessary violence but if they feel they are being threatened can be quite fierce and passionate, striking with spears, bows and blunt instrument with the fury of a wild animal. They have no real battle tactics to speak of but their training as hunters tends to come more into play as ambush warriors.